<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can be your choker, darling. by keyungso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482062">I can be your choker, darling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso'>keyungso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Barebacking, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Headspace, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Power Balance, Smut, and mew loves it, because i keep forgetting the condom part, extremely rough ;), gulf is secretly kinky, it’s kinda filthy, safe words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew knows how much Gulf loves wearing that choker tonight, but turns out Gulf likes a lot of things wrapped around his pretty, little neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can be your choker, darling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i’m still not over the fact that gulf kanawut literally wore that white suit, slicked his hair back, wore a goddamn choker and grinded on the floor????? and in the shopee live thing where mew wraps a hand over gulf’s neck to pull him closer and kiss his cheek? yes it was so hot so here is a fanfic for that. enjoy my loves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf is never the dancer type. His parents know it, his sister knows it and often teases him for it. Heck, even waanjais know how awkward he is in moving his long arms and legs around to the rhythm.</p><p>But he had been getting dance lessons for a weekly basis for a show he had to pull off and even though he thinks he’s still not the dancer type, but at least it didn’t end up like the shit show he expected.</p><p>He had a great time. His dance turned out well. The MCs were lovely. His fans were delighted and sent him encouraging messages on his performance. He looked bomb as fuck in that white suit and his slicked back hair.</p><p>And most importantly, he got a special performance from the Mew Suppasit himself.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Mew,” Gulf moans, his loud, near-scream sound echoes throughout Mew’s bedroom, shooting straight to Mew’s cock as he rams himself into the boy in front of him without any mercy. His hands are tightly gripped on his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>They’re back in Mew’s room, after the whole day of shooting the performance. Gulf’s spending most of his nights here as his house is usually further than their shoots, but Mew doesn’t mind. He loves spending his nights with Gulf. Because it usually means more fucking. Or as his adorable boyfriend says it: Bend and Stab.</p><p> </p><p>And tonight is special. He’s extremely proud of his baby. The same man who came to him all worried a few weeks ago about not giving a good show for their fans. But look at him. He was amazing. Fuck, he thinks, especially that body wave. And that fucking <em> choker</em>. Mew really had to hold himself back from devouring his baby and marking him all over in front of live television. But now they’re finally alone. Mew can finally really show his baby how proud he really is of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you call me?” Mew growls low in his throat, one of his hand releasing his tight grip only to attach it on Gulf’s hair, pulling it and making the boy arch even more.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf whines, shivering as Mew continues to thrust into him with efficiency. “M’sorry, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Mew chuckles, “Good boy. You take my cock so well, don’t you? Did you enjoy yourself today? Did you enjoy dancing so dirtily in front of everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf tries to nod with the restraint, but he can’t seem to form any words, still moaning and crying as Mew pounded into him, hitting his prostate again and again. He feels Mew pushing his face down against the soft mattress and he doesn’t fight it.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked so fucking good baby. Like a fucking dream. I’m sure you know what you do to me. Did you wear the choker specifically for me, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>! Yes <em>yes</em>, anything for you, daddy-“</p><p> </p><p>“Even wore a choker. Do you know how hard I had to hold myself? Hold myself from taking you in front of everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks when Gulf shivers in his words, more tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes and joining the damp spots that’s already staining the sheets. “You’d like that don’t you?” His smirk widens when Gulf tries to say no, voice raspy and soft from all his screaming. “You like the idea of me fucking you in front of millions of people baby? Make you watch their faces as I pound into you? Would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, daddy!,” Gulf screams as his cock lets out a spurt of pre cum in the words when Mew uses his hand to reach down and tug on his throbbing dick, smearing the pre cum all over his head. “Yes <em>yes</em> <em>yes</em> <b><em>yes</em></b> oh god <em>please</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. Tell me your color baby?” Mew groans when Gulf clenches his walls particularly tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah <em>fuck</em>,” Gulf moans, muffled with his hand as he sucks on it harshly, imagining it’s Mew’s cock instead. “S-so good, daddy. S’good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your color baby?” Mew whispers, the hand that’s jerking him off slowing down a little as he tries to help Gulf regain his composure a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Green, daddy. I’m green,” he says softly and Mew leans forward to place a soft, quick kiss on his forehead. Fuck, Gulf looks so good like this. Cheek against the sheets as he’s flushed completely red from face to his neck, lips bruised and parted apart as he releases those pretty sounds that goes straight to Mew’s dick. The choker is still snugly around his neck, which Mew specifically told him not to take off.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to continue his movements and move his hips faster when Gulf reaches behind him, grabbing Mew’s hands. “Wait, daddy-“</p><p> </p><p>Mew helps the boy turn his body around so that his back is against the sheets and legs wrapped around Mew’s hips loosely. “Yes, baby, you good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Gulf nods, smiling softly when Mew gently moves his wet bangs away from his face and looks down at him with concern. “I just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to choke me,” Gulf whispers, but it’s clear, “I want try cumming with your hands around my neck like this choker.”</p><p> </p><p>Mew is honestly speechless, an action he seems to be getting used in doing whenever he’s around Gulf. On one hand, if anyone else dares to do what Gulf wants him to do, Mew will have him killed on the spot. Kill him as in literally. He would find whoever even tries touching a single strand of hair of Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other hand, he can’t deny that those words sends shivers of arousal down his spine. And Mew’s still deep inside his boyfriend and he’s pretty sure his dick just got a bit bigger hearing those words. The blood that’s pooling in his cheeks pound down south. His mouth feels suddenly so dry as he grips Gulf’s thigh a littlebit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>He licks his lips. “Are you sure, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf keeps looking down, his bottom lip tugged into his mouth, the soft movement of his jaw showing it was also being gnawed on. “It’s okay if you don’t want to-“</p><p> </p><p>Mew presses his lips onto his, cutting of his words and relishing the soft squeak Gulf lets out in surprise. He shoves his tongue inside, curving and exploring all the little caverns and spaces inside his mouth, even though he’s pretty sure he has it imprinted in his brain already.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Mew mumbles against his lips, his hips moving and resuming its previous rough and relentless pace. “Didn’t know you’re so fucking naughty, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahhh</em>- I’m- I’m not n-naughty-“</p><p> </p><p>The sound of their skin slapping is music to Mew’s ears. He pulls out, nearly to the tip before ramming back in, putting all of the energy he has into each powerful thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Everything feels messy, rough and their teethare clacking against each other and Mew bites Gulf’s bottom lip just a little too hard and tastes the slight hint of copper.The boy is absolutely loving it, though, as he rolls his hips to meet Mew’s quick and deep thrusts, each time drilling his prostate with enough force to send sparks down Gulf’s spine, making him curl his toes as he screams.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah</em> <em>ah</em> <em>ah</em> daddy <em>daddy</em> <em>fuck</em> <em><b>fuck</b></em>- right there- <em><b>fuck</b></em> oh my <em>god</em> <em><b>please</b></em>-“</p><p> </p><p>Mew starts to quicken his pace, pushing throughhow tightly Gulf is squeezing him. He snaps his hips against him, slapping his hips against Gulf’s ass cheeks, dragging his cock against his soft walls and making him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nngh</em>! Fuuuuuckkkkkkk,” Gulf screams, body trembling as Mew hits that particular bundle of nerves, hitting him in the right spot. Mew focuses his strength in the same direction, relentlessly drilling his cock against his prostrate deeper and deeper and harder. “Yes yes yes <em>yes</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your color baby?” Mew groans between his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Green, daddy. <em>Green</em>,” Gulf sobs, his palm going up to cover his mouth but he quickly moves it, curling it against the bed sheets instead when he remembers how much his daddy likes to hear his sounds.</p><p> </p><p>His forehead is shiny with sweat and he can feel his vision blurring from the dried tears and new ones that keep forming. He feels like he’s on cloud nine as he narrows his universe to the feeling on Mew’s cock and his cock only. The familiar heat coiling in his stomach starts to bubble as his pitch goes higher and higher and Mew seems to sense that, the copious amount of precum that’s smeared across the sheets and all over his stomach proving his point.</p><p> </p><p>And really, Mew thinks this is the best part about sex. Gulf’s breathy words of encourage and the sweet sounds he makes. And most importantly,<em>this</em>. This exact moment as Gulf becomes an absolute mess beneath him, begging and crying and taking literally everything Mew is giving him, mind too fogged up to think about anything else but him; <em>this</em>, <em>here</em>, <em>now</em>, <em>us.</em></p><p> </p><p>“N-Now, daddy,” Gulf hiccups, eyes barely open as he struggles to find his words, “<em>Please</em>. Choke me hard, please.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>, Mew groans out loud. He almost forgot. Alright. Okay. <em>Okay</em>. He can do this.</p><p> </p><p>He brings his hands up, fingers unclasping the black choker quickly before dropping on the floor. His throat turns dry when he brings his hands to brace them against Gulf’s smooth neck, fingers pressing down the sides. He gulps down all his hesitation; knowing Gulf wants this and he’s said his safe words already. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hands covers the entire neck, his paler complexion contrasting beautifully with Gulf’s darker one. Mew gives a squeeze, holding a light pressure.</p><p> </p><p>The response was almost immediate. Gulf freezes, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lets out a choked whine when Mew releases his hold. <em>Two seconds hold, release, repeat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf’s noises, his muffled, gurgled sounds and moans are surprisingly exhilarating for Mew. His eyes are slightly red from all his crying and he’s drooling as his eyes tried it best to remain open and watch as Mew pounces into him harshly. He looks so fucking good, so much better than him dancing with that fucking suit and that’s already one of the hottest sight Mew’s ever laid his eyes on. He wonders if Gulf will kill him if he stops and takes a quick picture of him like this, all fucked out and desperate and screaming for him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t though. Instead, he presses down a little bit harder and Gulf’s response is even better, screaming out again and again as Mew continues his relentless thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” Mew rasps out, squeezing slightly harder and harder each time. Two seconds, hold, release. “Do you like giving yourself up to me? Do you like when I take your breath away, baby?” </p><p> </p><p>Gulf’s mind feels so light, white spots dancing around in his vision whenever Mew crushed his palm against his neck. Breathing has become difficult but Gulf loves it. And Mew’s right. Always is. He loves giving all of himself to Mew. Loves exposing each and every part of his skin to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, daddy, I<em> love you I love you-</em>“</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Mew leans in so that his lips are on Gulf’s ear, twisting his hips so that it rubs against his prostrate deliciously. “Cause you’re mine. Mind to hold. Mine to love. Mine to <em>fuck</em>. Only mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours,” Gulf wheezes as he sucks in a quick gulp of air before Mew give his neck another squeeze, “Only yours. I’m yours, daddy- <em>fuck</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>The sounds around the room goes muddled, and he’s trying to heave every small breath he’s allowed to take. His body shivers as he all he can feel is Mew abusing his prostate and engulfing his entire body. And Mew gives him a strong, final squeeze around his neck while ramming against him and <em>Gulf loses it</em>-</p><p> </p><p>He comes without warning, a muffled strained moan ripped through his compromised throat, as his entire vision goes white. His hips twitched wildly as hot cum shoots from his dick and lands on his stomach. His eyelids weakly covered shut and he feels himself going limp. The hand around his throat slips away and leaves him weakly gasping for breath, utterly spent.</p><p> </p><p>But when he feels Mew slipping out, he musters up his last energy to hold his hand, stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>“In me,” he’s able to let out, “Cum in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mew lets out a soft curse and an unintelligible mumble that’s probably him wondering how the fuck did he end up with such a perfect boy, in which Gulf smiles at that.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Mew’s cock dragging against his fluttering walls, still filling him so tight and good even after his orgasm. The overstimulation hurts a little but it feels so good. Everything feels so hazy and light and even though Mew’s hands are back gripping his waist so tightly Gulf <em>knows</em> there will be marks the next day, he can still feel Mew’s rough fingers against his neck, squeezing his lungs out-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, baby, <em>fuck</em>,” Mew whines as he releases himself inside him. Gulf lets out a satisfied sigh when he feels the familiar hot liquid fill inside of him, milking his insides white. He lets out a weak moan before Mew collapses beside him, arms immediately wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf turns around so that he’s facing him, a soft and exhausted smile on his face.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He sighs dreamily when Mew pushes his wet strands away from his face, placing soft kisses all over.</span></p><p> </p><p>“What’s your color, baby?” Mew says.</p><p> </p><p>“Green,” Gulf whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf swallows, slowly regaining his composure and slipping out of his headspace. Then he giggles softly when he notices Mew staring into his eyes with that love struck look he always does every time they finish making love. His vision has cleared and his throat no longer feels raw, just slightly aching. He lifts a heavy hand to trace the soft skin gently, lips twitching into a kitten smile when he catches Mew staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels nice,” Gulf says.</p><p> </p><p>Mew shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “You’re so filthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Gulf giggles harder, “You like it.”</p><p> </p><p>The other pulls him into a tight hug and snuggles his nose against his collarbone instead, knowing fully well how ticklish that spot is. Gulf screams and flaps around as he laughs his heart out and tells Mew to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“See! I tell you, you keep teasing me!”</p><p> </p><p>“When have I teased you, really?”</p><p> </p><p>Gulf sticks his tongue out. “Every time, <em>tua-aeng</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so unfair,” Mew whines, pouting and snuggling close to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Mew sighs, then he looks up, blinking his sparkling eyes a couple of times. “Maybe you can perform your dance for me privately?”</p><p> </p><p>“With a choker?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”Yes please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Gulf smiles teasingly. He closes his eyes, his smile growing wider as he thinks of what he’s about to say, “Anything for you, <em>tua-aeng</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ay</em> Gulf! You’re the one that keeps teasing me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and no, this time i did not write this while pooping !!!!! hope you enjoyed the little piece. please follow my twitter: wonuwuh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>